the IM secrets
by cheetagirl4
Summary: kim meets a boy over her Im project and gets advice about what to do about her crush on jack. what she doesnt know is jack is giving her the advice for him but doesnt know it and is getting advice for kim. will they ever find out that they are each others parteners and crushes ? 2-shot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the IM story

I walked into school on Thursday morning and didn't know what to expect because I heard that Mr. Hardi our English teacher was giving us a new project.

"Hey jack "I said to my best friend and crush jack brewer. "Hey Kim" he said "so what do you think the new project is going to be?" "I don't know Mr. Hardi is a very secretive man" "well at least we have English next so we don't have to wait through the suspense" " I know let get our books so we can go to English" "ok". Then me and jack and went and got our English books and went to English. "hello first period I know some people have been saying I am giving a new project and that is the truth because I am giving you a new project" Mr. hardi said "so your new project is a IM project, you will be getting a random partner from this class and chatting with them without telling them your name till after the project is over which you can choose" "we are doing this project as an introduction to the book that will be written in letter form. I did not give you a letter project because some people know where others live and I do not want anyone to find out there partner for this project." Then Mr. Hardi passed out our partners IM names I got some dude who was named karatedude153. Then we all went to the computer lab to chat with our partners.

karatedude133: hey random person that I don't know

candygirl178: hey also random person that I don't know

karatedude133: so

candygirl178: so

karatedude133: I wonder if we know each other in real life

candygirl178: I don't think we knew each other but if you were like my best friend that would be weird

karatedude133: yes that would…. So you go to Seaford high right:]

candygirl178: yes or else I wouldn't be chatting with you… anything interesting about you

karatedude133: yes I'm a black belt in karate and have a crush on the girl in my dojo

candygirl178: you have a crush on the girl in your dojo! Does she know that you like her?

karatedude133: no I haven't told her… anyway to catch her attention?

Candygirl178: flirt with her a ton and listen to her

karatedude133: ok….. Anything interesting about you?

Candygirl178: I do karate and have a crush on the boy in my dojo… any tips on how to get him to like me

karatedude133: well he might already like you

candygirl178: yes but idk if he does

karatedude133: I gtg

candygirl178: I know

karatedude133: that sounds stalkerish

candygirl178: ikr anyways bye:]

karatedude133: bye:]

Then I logged off and grabbed my stuff and went to my 2nd, 3rd and 4th period. Then I threw all my stuff in my locker and went to lunch. "hey guys " I said to jack, Milton, Eddie and Jerry " you" Jerry said "so did you all have English yet me and jack have" " Yeah I had it 4th period " Eddie said "yeah dudes" jerry said " I didn't have it yet so don't ruin the surprise for me" Milton said " I won't ruin the surprise" I said " so jack you ready for the tournament this afternoon?" "I'm as ready as I will ever be" he said "well just know that I think your amazing wait…what I didn't say that I said… I think you will do amazing. Well got to go bye see you at the tournament." Then I ran out of there as fast as I could. Jack pov…

"Kim wait up" I said as I ran after her " no can't sorry I have to go bye " she said running away. I sighed then went to 5th 6th and 7th period and then went to the dojo to get ready for the tournament "where's Kim" I said to Rudy in a worried tone. " it's fine she will be here any second ." Rudy said. I needed something to get my mind off of Kim so I went on the IM site and saw that my partner was online so I chatted with her while I waited for Kim

karatedude133: hey

candygirl178: hey

karatedude133: can you help me get my mind off my crush at the dojo she's not here and I really want her to be here

candygirl178: I wish I could but I can't I've got to hurry to my crushes tournament

karatedude133: ok bye

candygirl133: bye

I logged out of my IM and started practicing to get my mind off of Kim." hey jack" Kim said when she walked in" where were you I thought you weren't going to come" jack I wouldn't miss this tournament for the world" "well thanks for coming Kim your my good luck charm" I said to Kim than ran out to the mat where me and Blake would be fighting.

Kim pov

I was watching jacks tournament when I suddenly saw jack kick the guy and make him go down "you won jack you won!" I said while hugging him without realizing it "um" we both said awkwardly then stopped hugging "hey Kim you want to go out to falafel phills for a celebratory dinner?" jack asked me "sure lets go I said. Then we ran out of there to falafel phills

Hey guys I am rewriting this 2 shot so it will be edited with the proper grammar and spelling. This is one of my old stories I decided to keep so enjoy it J


	2. Chapter 2

Me and jack ran over to falafel Phil's and got a table

"So Kim what was wrong at lunch why did you leave?" he asked in a concerned voice

"Oh no reason why" I said back to him

"Was it because you said I was amazing?" he said

"Of course you should have known that in the first place" I said

"I should go" I said

"Wait Kim I just want to say something first" jack said

"What that you think I'm stupid for saying that" I said

"No I just wanted to say I think you're amazing too" jack said

"Thanks jack" I said smiling

"I should probably go work on homework" he said

"Me too" I said

"Goodbye kimmy" jack said

"Don't call me that" I said

"I am going to call you that kimmy bye" jack said

"Bye Jacky I said then I went home.

I went home and got on my computer and logged in to my IM account. Lucky for me karate dude133 was on. I HAD TO TELL HIM ABOUT MY LUCK

**karatedude133: hey**

**candygirl178: oh my gosh guess what my crush jack brewer said I was amazing! :} so happy!**

**karatedude133: so u have a crush on jack brewer and he thinks you're amazing so that therefore you must be Kim**

**candygirl178: who are you then mysterious wise one**

**karatedude133: i have to ask you something.**

**candygirl178: what**

**karatedude133: if jack asked you out would you say yes**

**candygirl178: yeah I would**

**karatedude133: well then Kim...Will you go out with me**

**candygirl178 has changed her name to Kim**

**karatedude133 has changed his name to jack**

**Kim: yes!**

**Okay thank you for reading my edited story... Review :) **


End file.
